Il Traviato
by Manon Boheme
Summary: Historia AU atemporal de Solangelo. Nico di Angelo y Will Solace no habían dejado de pensar el uno en el otro desde que los separaron hacía cuatro años. Finalmente, Will regresa el día en que Nico anuncia su compromiso con Sadie Kane. Nota: No tiene ubicación temporal exacta, pero sucede en algún punto entre finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX.


**Il Traviato**

 **Solangelo AU**

 _Manon Boheme_

 _Este fanfiction participa en el reto "Solangelo Fever" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del escritor Rick Riordan._

París parecía esa noche ser el lugar de conjuro de un poderoso encantamiento. La ciudad entera brillaba y palpitaba como el corazón de un mundo en plena juventud, como el centro de un millón de universos entrelazados, la fábrica del destino.

Todos los invitados a la fiesta de Frank Zhang esa noche entendían y amaban ese ambiente irrepetible. Las semidiosas que entraban al salón lucían sus vestidos más despampanantes, estaban alhajadas de pies a cabeza y movían los abanicos de plumas como bailarinas en el escenario de una ópera. Los semidioses se habían puesto sus trajes más finos y todas las medallas militares que habían acumulado con los años, dándose un aspecto imponente de distinción y respeto.

El salón principal del pretor de Roma lucía más limpio que nunca. Los adornos dorados en las paredes y las pinturas exquisitas ayudaban a darle a la celebración un aire de grandeza. Un cuarteto de cuerdas estaba acomodado en un rincón, entonando las piezas favoritas de Hazel Levesque. Las personas que llegaban iban tomando asiento en los sillones y mesas dispuestas para las entradas de vino y queso antes del banquete.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche el pretor subió a un podio al frente del salón y pidió silencio con las manos para poder hablar. Los murmullos se callaron mientras los camareros ofrecían copas de vino a la numerosa concurrencia. Zhang fue el último en tomar su copa y, golpeando el vidrio con una cuchara, dio inicio al brindis más esperado del mes.

-Semidioses, semidiosas, comunidad divina, es para mí un placer el verlos a todos en mi casa celebrando esta noticia. –la gente rompió en aplausos eufóricos, muchos de ellos más emocionados por la fiesta que por el compromiso. –Doy un especial agradecimiento a las personas de la mesa que está a mi derecha, ¡amigos para siempre! –los siete de la profecía, acompañados de Calipso, Reyna y Nico respondieron a sus palabras asintiendo con la cabeza y alzando sus copas. –Reyna, es un honor para mí que estés en esta fiesta. Percy, Annabeth, felicidades por la familia que van a formar. Jason y Piper, espero que hayan tenido una grandiosa luna de miel y les agradezco el haber regresado a tiempo para acompañarme. Nico, estimado futuro cuñado, gracias por todo. –más aplausos estallaron mientras Annabeth, embarazada, reía tiernamente. –Bueno, aunque en realidad todos ya sepan el motivo de que estemos reunidos hoy aquí, me veo en el deber de decirlo. Estamos celebrando que, finalmente, mi amada Hazel y yo nos hemos comprometido. –más bullicio y ahora los gritos de apoyo vinieron de parte de los oyentes.

Entonces, repentinamente y sin ningún tipo de aviso, Nico di Angelo pasó al frente y ocupó el lugar de Frank en la tarima. No había tiempo para muchas formalidades, la gente quería divertirse.

-Bueno, sé que no me esperaban a mí ni a mis palabras, pero aparte de felicitar a mi hermana y a su prometido por el compromiso, le he pedido permiso a Frank para hacer otro anuncio. –la multitud lo miró expectante, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que el muy conocido Rey de los Fantasmas querría informar a la sociedad. Nico se notaba nervioso pero extrañamente seguro. En realidad, casi parecía un enfermo a punto de revelar su estado de desahuciado. –Hoy mismo, antes de la fiesta, he pedido matrimonio a la flor de mi vida. –primero se oyó claro el murmullo de sorpresa proveniente de todos los rincones del salón. Aparte de que no se sabía que el hijo de Hades tuviera una relación amorosa, corrían rumores alarmantes acerca de él. Pero los que más se sorprendieron fueron los semidioses de la mesa de los siete. -¡Sadie Kane y yo nos casaremos! –Sadie se levantó de su mesa mientras que los demás aplaudían sin reponerse de la sorpresa. Cuando menos aquello desmentía todos los chismes expandidos durante años.

La gente corrió a la tarima a felicitar a ambas parejas por el compromiso. Los anillos de Hazel y Sadie fueron admirados por todas las damas, mientras Frank y Nico recibían palmadas y bromas de los caballeros. El cuarteto de cuerdas empezó a tocar el preludio de "La Traviata" mientras varias parejas se animaron a bailar en el centro del salón.

Carter Kane se acercó entonces a Nico antes de que este pudiera bailar con Sadie.

-Di Angelo, me has tomado por sorpresa. –dijo con absoluta seriedad.

-Lo lamento, faraón, pero es algo que su hermana y yo acabamos de decidir. –le respondió del mismo modo.

-No me malinterpretes, estoy feliz por el compromiso. –entonces sonrió, y Nico respiró aliviado. –Me pone satisfecho que mi hermana vaya a unirse con un hombre digno de ella. Muchas felicidades.

Chocaron las copas y bebieron. Entonces Carter, con preocupación, siguió hablando.

-Sin embargo, me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedirte un favor.

-Lo que usted pida.

-Tengo que partir a El Cairo por algunos meses. Así que debo suplicarte que esperen a mi regreso para hacer la ceremonia. No quisiera faltar a la boda de mi querida hermana, y creo yo que tres meses no es demasiado tiempo…

-Pierda cuidado, faraón. Su petición será cumplida.

-Muchas gracias. Nos vemos después, entonces. –y se alejó sin siquiera imaginarse que acababa de quitarle a Nico un peso de encima.

Entre todo el movimiento y el barullo, Hazel Levesque encontró a su hermano sirviéndose más vino con cara de enfermo.

-¡Nico! ¿¡Es en serio!? ¿Sadie Kane? Pero, yo creí que tú aún…

-Hazel, no quiero hablar del tema en este momento. –dijo tajantemente, y sólo con eso ella comprendió.

Finalmente, cuando se estaba a punto de llamar a los invitados a pasar a la sala de banquetes, la misteriosa fuerza romántica de París decidió silenciosamente el destino de Nico di Angelo.

De repente, Sadie se acercó a Nico y lo sacó de su grupo de amigos para llevarlo contra una ventana en un rincón.

-Nico, no quiero que te de un paro cardiaco, pero… él está aquí. –dijo en susurros y con tono apurado.

-¿Tu hermano? Lo sé, habló conmigo y ya lo despaché, no te preocupes.

-No, no… me refiero a… -tomó aire y prefirió entonces soltarlo sin cuidados. –Will Solace está aquí.

Nico tardó unos instantes en entender el significado de esa oración.

-¿Qué? –dijo arrugando el espacio entre sus cejas.

-Está aquí… acaba de llegar… me encontré con él, y me ha dicho que preguntó hasta dar con el lugar…. Ya sabe lo del compromiso, pero te está buscando… no supe qué hacer y le dije que no sabía dónde estabas….

-¡Demon god! –exclamó Nico apoyándose en la pared para no caerse de la impresión. –Así que después de cuatro malditos años pudriéndose en la India finalmente regresa hoy…

-No te pongas así, al menos cálmate un poco para hablar con él…

-¿Nico?

Se escuchó una voz tímida a algunos metros de distancia. Y cuando ambos voltearon, resignados a los giros del destino, se encontraron a Will Solace despeinado y con ropa de viaje parado frente a ellos. La primera reacción de Nico y Will fue mirarse mutuamente por algunos segundos, con el susto del amor evidenciado claramente en sus rostros. Luego di Angelo recuperó la compostura y, tomando a Sadie de la cintura y acercándola a él, dijo secamente "Will" para después alejarse con paso resuelto.

Durante el resto de la noche hubo varios encuentros así entre ambos semidioses, pero ninguna conversación.

No fue hasta noche cerrada que finalmente, mientras todos se encontraban en el salón bailando valses, se quedaron solos en el comedor oscuro, casi sin proponérselo y por instinto. Se sentaron calladamente en dos sillas dando la espalda a la mesa, sin mirarse, ambos a punto de romper a chillar como dos pillastres.

-Nico, he venido a buscarte… -dijo Will rompiendo el silencio, con una mezcla imposible de determinación y timidez que sólo podía ser explicada con el amor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya te has cansado de la India? –respondió Nico con voz apagada.

-Sabes que yo nunca quise ir. Por fin he podido regresar para buscarte. Y ahora, después de cuatro años, quiero reafirmarte mi juramento de lealtad a toda prueba y amor para siempre. –quiso acercarse a él, pero Nico lo interrumpió volteando para verlo a los ojos. Rápidamente, aguantándose las lágrimas, se levantó.

-Entonces es muy tarde. Yo ya he seguido con mi vida y tú no estás en ella. Me casaré con Sadie Kane. Si quieres puedes asistir, pero ya no pienso en ti en absoluto.

En realidad, Nico di Angelo y Will Solace no habían dejado de pensar el uno en el otro un sólo instante durante los cuatro años de separación forzada y sin comunicación que se les impuso a los diecinueve años.

Ellos se habían conocido en Venecia cuando Will se presentó en el consulado a que le sellaran el pasaporte, recién llegado de Inglaterra y a punto de empezar los estudios de medicina. Nico trabajaba ahí como ayudante a salario desde que terminó la guerra contra Gaia, archivando papeles y sellando los pasaportes de personas sin importancia gracias a una recomendación de Hades. Cuando Will se acercó al escritorio donde Nico atendía a los extranjeros en un inglés fluido y lo saludó casualmente, este levantó la mirada de su taza de café para encontrarse accidentalmente con los ojos azules del recién llegado. Y esa mirada sin importancia aparente fue el inicio de una historia de amor que se contaría durante décadas.

Durante algunos días después del sello Will se presentaba en el consulado a preguntar cualquier cosa creíble sólo por la esperanza de ver a Nico en las oficinas. Pedía folletos turísticos, libros para aprender italiano y mapas de la ciudad que apenas usaba. Para cuando las excusas se le habían agotado ya había aprendido al derecho y al revés el horario de trabajo del chico misterioso. En cuanto sus clases universitarias acababan iba corriendo a la plaza frente al consulado para ver a Nico pasar y entrar al trabajo. Luego, a las nueve de la noche, después de estudiar y resolver otros asuntos, regresaba a la misma banca de la plaza para espiar a Nico mientras salía del edificio y cruzaba la explanada en dirección a su casa.

Después de dos semanas de seguir esta rutina casi obsesiva, Nico acabó por darse cuenta del chico inglés que lo miraba siempre desde la misma banca al llegar y al irse. Y secretamente, sin admitirlo en voz baja, esa visión le parecía una especie de milagro o un regalo de parte de las Moiras. Entonces Nico se demoraba en la plaza apropósito comprando rebanadas de tarta, dando de comer a las palomas o deteniéndose a hablar con cualquier conocido.

Pasó un mes antes de que hablaran entre ellos. Will, venciendo todo temor y pena que pudiera haber alrededor de este asunto un buen día se acercó a Nico para invitarlo a tomar un café. Él aceptó de inmediato. Dos semanas después ya se juntaban para conversar todos los días, y en apenas un mes ya eran pareja oficial.

Era una relación secreta, compuesta por paseos junto a los canales, idas a cafeterías y muestras de cariño encerrados en la casa de Nico. Lo más arriesgado y público que llegaron a hacer fue recorrer la ciudad montados en la misma bicicleta.

Todos los viernes se juntaban en la misma cafetería de su primera cita para gastar el dinero ahorrado una semana en comer postres hasta hartarse. Nico salía de su trabajo más temprano de lo normal y Will pasaba a recogerlo siempre con una camelia blanca en la solapa del abrigo. En la cafetería nadie sospechó al principio acerca de los verdaderos lazos que los unían, pues era fácil dar por hecho que un buen italiano como Nico nunca podría tener tendencias como aquellas. Los empleados ya los conocían y para cuando ellos llegaban tenían por lo menos dos raciones de tarta listas. Se conformaban en la mesa con rozar los pies del otro hasta llegar a casa de Nico y empezar la verdadera acción.

Podían pasar una hora entera mirándose directamente a los ojos sin aburrirse, y lo hacían de vez en cuando; incluso sentían que así pensaban mejor y ganaban energía. Sus besos eran apasionados y desinhibidos por completo. Will nunca había oído o visto que alguien en Inglaterra besara como Nico lo hacía, siempre con un hambre insaciable de pozo sin fondo. Al principio pensó que era cosa de todos los italianos, porque los demás ingleses residentes en Venecia decían lo mismo, pero después de poco tiempo le dejó de importar si era cultural o pasional.

Nico le enseñó a Will a hablar italiano con la única condición de que le regalara un mechón de su pelo dorado. Se lo dio y Nico lo conservó toda su vida dentro de un relicario, teniéndolo especialmente cerca en los años de separación. Todas las camelias blancas que Will ofreció fueron recibidas y cuidadas hasta que se les caían todos los pétalos. Iban juntos por la vida cotidiana de una manera tan natural, como si no pudiera o debiera ser de otro modo, que debían cuidarse mucho para no tomarse inconscientemente de las manos y que alguien los viera.

Uno de sus recuerdos más atesorados era la Ópera de Venecia, cuando Nico consideró que el idioma de Will era lo suficientemente bueno para llevarlo por primera vez a ver la ópera italiana. Eligió con cuidado en el programa de temporada, hasta que decidió que la mejor opción entre mil era "La Traviata", de Verdi, un orgullo para los italianos. Alquilaron un palco y se vistieron con trajes lujosos para la ocasión. Nadie entre toda la gente les prestaba atención, cosa que era tranquilizadora. Durante los cuatro actos mantuvieron sus pies entrelazados de la manera más discreta posible, sólo por tener un contacto.

Desde que el preludio comenzó quedaron fascinados, meciendo el nudo de los pies al ritmo de la melodía. Lo mejor fue durante el primer acto, cuando se presentó la canción que no olvidarían por el resto de sus vidas sólo por el hecho de haberla escuchado juntos:

 _Un día feliz, delicado,_

 _me deslumbraste al pasar._

 _Y, agitado desde aquel día,_

 _he vivido en la inquietud del amor secreto._

 _De este amor que es para mí el latido_

 _del universo,_

 _del universo entero._

 _Misterioso,_

 _misterioso y altivo._

 _¡Cruz! ¡Cruz y delicia!_

 _¡Cruz y delicia!_

 _¡Delicia al corazón!_

El impacto que les causó fue tan grande que de vez en cuando se metían a escondidas al edificio de ópera sólo para oír a la orquesta ensayar y para bailar el preludio. Se convirtió en un símbolo.

Lo más confuso en su relación fue la interrogante de cuál era el modo correcto de hacer el amor. La primera vez que lo hicieron ni siquiera se detuvieron a pensar en esto hasta que ya estaba desnudos frente a la cama. Por un instante ninguno supo qué hacer. Se dieron cuenta de que nadie nunca les había enseñado algo tan importante en una relación así. Pero la vacilación sólo duró un momento, porque en seguida Will, siendo el más alto, tomó la iniciativa siguiendo sus primeros instintos. Y dos horas después, con todo de la cintura para abajo doliendo vergonzosamente, tuvieron el presentimiento de que habían hecho algo mal. Poco a poco se acostumbraron al amor, alegrándose cada vez que dolía un poco menos y disfrutando el hecho de hacerlo juntos, hasta que finalmente acabó por sentirse grandioso.

Pero obviamente esta etapa de amor inocente no duró para siempre. De algún modo que ninguno de los dos pudo adivinar, tal vez por algún beso furtivo o una caricia erótica hecha sin la suficiente discreción, la gente a su alrededor se empezó a dar cuenta de que la relación de Nico y Will no era solamente amistosa. Y de este modo fue como las cosas malas empezaron a suceder.

En algún momento Nico ya oía a la gente de su calle y poco después a sus compañeros de trabajo murmurar cuando se acercaba, evitando hablar con él y mirándolo como si esperaran que en cualquier momento hiciera algo extraño. "Il traviato…" decían cuando pasaba. "El extraviado", "el mal camino". Dejaron de ir a la cafetería de los viernes por esta razón. También Will notaba que los demás estudiantes de medicina hablaban de él y los ingleses evitaban que tomara el té con ellos.

Con todo, Will se graduó como médico. Se sintieron libres de irse y quisieron encontrar trabajo en el extranjero antes de que los denunciaran a las autoridades por sodomía. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, cuando empezaban a planear su fuga, Nico recibió un telegrama frío de parte de Hades donde le comunicaba que estaba despedido de su trabajo, y que si no dejaba de verse con Will podía considerarse sin padre. Casi al mismo tiempo llegó un mensaje de Apolo amenazando a Will con cortarle su pensión vitalicia. Ninguno hizo caso a los mensajes, así que a los dos días aparecieron ambos dioses para encarar a sus hijos.

Después de toda una noche de peleas y reclamos hasta el amanecer, Apolo acabó por perder la paciencia y decirle a gritos a su hijo que lo enviaría sin retorno a la India hasta que se curara del amor. No tenía nada en contra de la preferencia de su hijo, él mismo lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero si el chisme de la relación les llegaba a los demás semidioses ya nadie querría comprometerse con sus hijos. Mientras tanto, Hades debía mantener la honra de la familia del inframundo si querían conservar su poder. Ante esto, los dos semidioses no pudieron hacer nada para impedir la desgracia. No les dejaron mucho tiempo para despedirse, simplemente los separaron por la fuerza sin apelaciones y en menos de una hora Will ya se encontraba atrapado en un bote que zarparía esa mañana a la India.

Pero sí tuvieron tiempo suficiente para jurarse uno a otro fidelidad a toda prueba y amor para siempre. Will se marchó con la promesa de que Nico lo esperaría, y Nico se quedó con la promesa de que Will regresaría por él y le escribiría cada semana.

La noche en que Nico di Angelo hizo público su compromiso con Sadie Kane no pudo dormir. No había poder humano ni fuerza terrenal que le hiciera dejar de pensar en Will Solace. Lloró durante casi una hora pensando en que los años de espera y amor ya no servían de nada ante la inminencia de su matrimonio. Si Will hubiera llegado solamente un día antes entonces las cosas tendrían solución. Pero en ese momento ya nada se podía hacer y el desastre era irremediable.

Will Solace, sentado ante la ventana de su habitación alquilada, pensaba en Nico di Angelo sin llorar, pues ya había derramado las lágrimas de media vida durante sus años de exilio. Tomó la determinación de que si Nico no cambiaba de decisión antes de su boda, regresaría a la India y atendería a los enfermos con todo su amor sin dueño hasta morirse contagiado. Con el corazón roto y sin saber qué hacer con el dolor que lo martirizaba, iba a empezar a emborracharse con coñac cuando alguien tocó quedamente a la puerta de su cuarto.

Apolo había enviado a Will a un pueblo polvoriento y perdido donde no había servicio de correos. Y si encontraba otro modo de enviar sus cartas a Nico, Apolo las robaba y amenazaba a su hijo con duplicarle los años de servicio. No tenía dracmas para hacer un mensaje Iris. Nunca pudo enviar una sola carta, pero siguió escribiéndolas y las guardaba al fondo de su baúl.

Nico lo soportó todo relativamente bien hasta los tres años y medio. Dos años después de la partida de Will, Nico fue reubicado en Francia como embajador de Italia. Sólo le habló de Will a su hermana Hazel y a su mejor amiga Sadie Kane, nunca a nadie más.

Will se desvivía atendiendo a los enfermos, evitando contagiarse por todos los medios para poder volver con su amor. Y Nico lo esperaba con paciencia abriéndose camino entre la aristocracia olímpica, decepcionándose todos los días al no encontrar ninguna carta de Will.

Se lloraban mutuamente cada pocas noches, extrañándose y esperando que dondequiera que estuviera, el otro los extrañara también.

A Will le sorprendía que a pesar de que todos en la India tuvieran los ojos negros, ninguno los tuviera tan hermosos como Nico. Y al recordar los ojos celestes de Will, Nico deseaba que no hubiera paraíso ni infierno, sólo el cielo sobre la tierra; entonces nadie los habría separado.

No intentaron sustituirse con nadie, pues lo sentían como infidelidad. Nico no le fue infiel a Will ni siquiera con Sadie Kane.

Tres años y ocho meses después de la separación, Hades le había exigido a Nico que se casara por razones de honra, decoro y para desmentir los rumores acerca de su preferencia. Sadie se ofreció como esposa en seguida, pues sabía sobre la condición de su amigo y no quería tener un esposo como tal. Después de que Nico se convenciera de que Will no iba a regresar, acordaron casarse para guardar las apariencias y estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener la relación de amistad. Ambos sabían que una vez anunciada su boda y Carter Kane se enterara, no habría vuelta atrás y habrían renunciado a cualquier otra persona. Pero se arriesgaron.

Y esa noche en que se decidió su destino, mientras lloraba en la cama, Nico escuchó una voz de mujer que cantaba fuertemente en la calle. Y fue como esas escenas que sólo suceden en las películas y novelas. Una de esas molestias que el universo sólo se toma por ciertas personas.

 _Ay mi bien,_

 _que no haría yo por ti…_

 _Por tenerte un segundo,_

 _alejados del mundo_

 _y cerquita de mí._

 _Ay mi bien,_

 _como el río Magdalena,_

 _que se funde en la arena del mar,_

 _quiero fundirme yo en ti._

 _Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños,_

 _como el vino que mejora con los años._

 _Así crece lo que siento yo por ti._

 _Hay amores que se esperan al invierno y florecen,_

 _y en la noches del otoño reverdecen,_

 _tal como el amor que siento yo por ti._

 _Ay mi bien,_

 _no te olvides del mar._

 _En las noches me ha visto llorar_

 _tantos recuerdos de ti._

 _Ay mi bien,_

 _no te olvides del día_

 _que separó a tu vida_

 _de la pobre vida_

 _que me tocó vivir._

 _Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes con los años,_

 _como el vino que mejora con los años._

 _Así crece lo que siento yo por ti._

 _Hay amores que parece que se acaban y florecen,_

 _y en las noches del otoño reverdecen,_

 _tal como el amor que siento yo por ti._

 _Yo por ti…_

 _Por ti…_

 _Como el amor que siento yo por ti._

Cuando Will abrió la puerta de su cuarto alquilado, era precisamente Nico di Angelo quien estaba parado detrás del umbral.

-Nico… -fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que él se le abalanzara y lo besara con desesperación.

-¿Por qué no escribiste? –dijo nerviosamente mientras se apartaba.

-¡Lo hice! –refutó yendo hacia el baúl y tirando la ropa para sacar el enorme atado de sobres. –Te escribí cada semana. Pero Apolo no me dejó enviar ninguna carta.

Nico tomó el paquete con perplejidad.

-¿Por qué te vas a casar con Sadie Kane? –le demandó Will.

-Ella y yo acordamos hacerlo para guardar apariencias. Nunca pensamos en ser más que amigos. Mi padre me obligaba a casarme. –le explicó apresuradamente y casi a gritos.

No dijeron nada durante casi un minuto. Se vieron a los ojos tratando de calmarse.

-Sigo amándote tanto o más que antes –dijo Nico de repente.

-Y yo también. Tú has sido mi única meta desde que te conocí.

Entonces ambos explotaron en un abrazo apasionado, intentando fundirse para así no volver a separarse nunca.

-¡Vámonos, Will! ¡Escapemos! ¡Escapemos juntos! –sonó casi como un ruego.

-¿A dónde?

-A cualquier lugar donde se pueda ser libre.

Y así lo hicieron. Tomaron algunas pertenencias y el dinero acumulado en cuatro años. No avisaron a nadie. Al amanecer ya estaban en un tren al extranjero. Se escaparon hacia la vida, hacia el amor, sintiendo que por finalmente el destino había escuchado sus ruegos.

-¿Qué haremos cuando estemos lejos, Will?

-Amarnos, estar juntos. Como siempre debió haber sido.

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo esta ves? –se aferraron las manos entonces, alegrándose al sentir que la esperanza y la determinación habían renacido.

-Toda la vida.


End file.
